


Summer's End

by ZekTheChampionOfAlola



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Memory Alteration, Short One Shot, luz forgot about the boiling isles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekTheChampionOfAlola/pseuds/ZekTheChampionOfAlola
Summary: When Luz leaves the Boiling Isles without telling anyone, her memory gets altered so she forgets about everything that happened when she was there.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 136





	Summer's End

**Author's Note:**

> Angst Station, CHOO CHOO

Luz had done it! She had fulfilled her life goal of learning magic! So, all that was left was.. Oh. It was time for her to return to the human realm, but she had made all these great friends! But your mom, a voice in the back of her head cried out. Luz tried to argue with this voice in her head, but in the end, she gave in. She would be returning to the Human Realm.. She decided to spare her friends the pain of having to say goodbye, and planned to leave at night. So, she packed up her things and used Eda’s door to go home. She left Eda a note, however, so she wouldn't be surprised when she woke up. She took a deep breath, and entered the Human Realm.

\----------------------------------------------

It was 11am when Eda finally woke up. Odd, she thought, Luz’s antics downstairs usually woke her up before then. When she got downstairs, breakfast hadn’t been made. Not unusual, she just wished Luz had made something for her as well. King then came down the stairs, seemingly having just woken up. THAT was weird. He usually woke up right after Luz. She knew something was off then.

“King, where’s Luz?” Eda asked, knowing her usually spelt in her room like a human dog. He claimed he only did it to conserve body heat, but everyone knew it was because he cared for her and saw her as a true friend and not a roommate.

“Don’t know. I just woke up and she wasn’t there.” King said, climbing into a chair at the kitchen table “You know, her stuff was missing when I woke up. There was also a piece of paper on the floor. I didn’t think much of it though. She had mentioned in my dream she was planning on leaving.”

“King, I don’t think that was a dream.” Eda said, suddenly spotting her door to the human realm, in the living room, not in her room where she had kept it.

\----------------------------------------------

When Willow and Gus heard from Eda to come by The Owl House, they assumed something had happened with Luz and picked up Amity before heading to The Owl House. When they got there, Eda welcomed them in, and showed them the note Luz had left.

“ _Hey Guys… This is so weird.. Basically, I decided to go home.. I’ll miss you guys, but my mom is gonna miss me and be scared if I don’t come home. I’ll see you guys some other time, okay?_ ”

Gus and Willow were upset, but the note hit Amity the hardest. She never truly got to tell Luz her true feelings for her, and she might possibly never will.

“Eda, is it possible for us to go look for her?” Amity asked, not even sure why she was trying.

“I don’t know.. I mean, if she could go through into our world, what’s to say we can’t go through into hers?” Eda replied

“Then let’s do it and give her a proper goodbye!” Willow said

“Sure, why not. But hey, hide those ears. We don’t need Humans knowing our world exists. Some of them may not be as accepting as Luz.” Eda stated, doing some Illusion magic to make it look like everyone had human ears.

“I’m finally going to see the Human world in person!!!” Gus said, excited.

:”Hey, we’re only going to say goodbye to Luz, got it?” Eda replied.

“Uh huh!” Gus said, but still obvious excited to see it

One by one, the group entered the Human Realm. King had to be held down so they could disguise him as a human dog, but other than that, they got through no hiccups.

“I’m going to tell you, Luz. I will.” Amity thought, before going through herself.

\----------------------------------------------

When Luz woke up, she found herself in her room, back home in the Human.. World? Why did her thoughts word it like that? Sure, camp was bad, but it wasn’t a whole other dimension. As she prepared for her day, she could have sworn she saw people coming out of a door that had no other side, but she blamed it on her ‘overactive imagination’ as her mom called it. She made some toast, and got on the school bus. She could have sworn one of the people she saw from that door was chasing after her, but that couldn’t have happened, right? As the day went on, she kept thinking she saw those people, around corners, at a far off table in the cafeteria, and then, as she was getting stuff from her locker, one of them walked up to her. She had Green Hair, but it was clearly dyed as Luz could see brownish roots growing in. She thought to herself, she looks like one of those goth kids who act like they don’t care, but they secretly do. Something in Luz screamed, “talk to her!,” and so Luz introduced herself

“Hi! I’m Luz Noceda, what’s your name?”

The girl paused for a moment, seemingly shocked at something. She seemed almost.. sad? Nonetheless, the Girl responded.

“Amity Blight. Nice to meet you, Luz.”


End file.
